Walt Disney High School
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been accepted to Walt Disney High School, the most prestigious high school in the world, where all of our favorite Disney characters find a home and make friends, finding a bit of adventure along the way. Pairings include Jelsa, Kristanna, Flypunzel, and more! (Rewritten version.)
1. Arriving at School

**Hey guys! Okay so this is a rewrite of a former story I wrote with the same name. As most of my former readers probably know by now, I took the entire story down approximately ten minutes before I posted this, so this is it for the story for now. Hopefully I'll have Chapter Two up soon.**

 **Also, for all of my Prim in the Games readers, (*cough* Rachel Kate Doxey *cough*) I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel now and will be posting it as soon as I finish the first three chapters simply because I don't want to have to rush myself to get chapters done on it. Basically, this story is only getting posted right now because it's been a year since I mentioned doing so as well as the fact that I really wanted to and had sudden inspiration to do so.**

 **For any new readers that have no idea what I've been rambling about, hopefully y'all like this story as much as I like writing it!**

 **Anyway, I'll let you guys get going with the main event.**

D **isclaimer: If I owned any of these movies, I would be rich enough to hire someone else to do my chores.**

Elsa stepped out of the carriage in which she was sitting with her sister. Anna had a huge grin on her face, while Elsa was trying her hardest to hide the small smile that had appeared on her face when they had arrived. "There it is!" Anna squealed. "Walt Disney High School!"

The girls had been anxiously waiting for the first day of September, when they would start school at the most prestigious school in the world. It was located quite a while from their home in Arrendelle, Norway, and was in fact located in Anaheim, California. Because of this, Elsa had at first been hesitant to come until Anna had convinced her that it was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity.

Elsa gaped at the building in front of her as Anna stepped out of the carriage behind her. To say it was huge would be a massive understatement. It was ginormous. It looked more like a mansion than a school; it had a large wrought-iron gate in front, and in the front of the gate were the letters WDHS intricately designed into the patterns.

The building itself was made of dark red bricks, and had many white-painted windows. The front door was white wood, and the effect was that of an old estate from the early 1900s. In front of the school there stood a large fountain, spewing water everywhere. It was beautiful.

Surrounding the school was large flowerbeds of red, pink, yellow, and white roses. The lawn was a healthy green color, and there were sprinklers on in a few places, watering the grass so that it would stay looking beautiful and healthy. Where the grounds ended, there started lush, green forests where Elsa was sure lived deer and other forest animals.

Elsa could no longer suppress the grin that was threatening to spill over onto her face, and she knew that she had made the right choice in trusting her sister's judgment.

Anna came up to her and took her hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," replied Elsa, and with that they walked together, hand in hand, dragging their bags into the beautiful building.

Whatever they thought the outside looked like, the inside looked just as wonderful.

The inside had a brown hardwood floor, and on both sides of the door there were two sitting areas. The couches were dark red, and the coffee tables were of dark brown wood. The walls of the room were of a light brown. The light from the windows shone onto the room, creating a warm and welcoming feeling.

Straight ahead, there was a pretty women sitting behind a desk. She had raven black hair and was wearing a soft yellow blouse with a dark blue pencil skirt. Her hair was nicely done in a bun. The name plate in the front of the desk read, 'Snow White, Registry'.

The girls walked to the front desk, where 'Snow White' was holding a pen and waiting to sign them in. "Hello dears," she said sweetly. "And what are your names?" The sisters told her their names, along with their ages and grades, and finally she looked up again and smiled warmly.

"Alright," the lady said. She handed the girls each a key "These are the keys to your dorm rooms. Each of you will have only one dorm mate. On every floor, the Girl's rooms are on the left side, while the Boy's rooms are on the left. Unfortunately, you two will not be on the same floor, as you are in different grades."

The sisters nodded.

"No problem, miss Snow White," said Elsa politely. "We didn't expect to be put in the same dorm." Elsa and Anna gave each other a quick hug before smiling widely at each other and walking toward their perspective dorm rooms.

Elsa went toward the elevator to the right of the desk while Anna went to the one to the left. She pushed the button for floor 12, where all of the twelfth graders would be sleeping. She looked at the key in her hand. On the head, it had the inscription '12-G5'. Snow White had told her that this stood for Floor 12-Girl Room 5.

Elsa walked to her dorm room. The hallway was empty, as it was only first day and almost everyone was unpacking and getting settled. Elsa found her dorm and walked inside.

There was a beautiful blonde girl setting up her side of the room already. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, not unlike Elsa's, but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike Elsa, her blonde hair was golden blonde, and many a strand hung out loosely. Her bangs fell low, almost covering her grey eyes. She wore a dark brown skirt that went to her knees with black tights underneath, and a dark green tank top. She also wore heavy winter boots with fur on the rim, greatly contrasting with the otherwise summer-y look.

Seeing how this girl looked made Elsa peer self-consciously at her own outfit. She, herself, wore her platinum blonde hair in a long braid on her shoulder; she wore an ice-blue tank top with a small, slightly darker blue jacket and dark blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of light blue flats.

The other girl finally looked up from her work on her side of the room and peered at Elsa. "Hello," she said with a half-smile on her face. "You must be Elsa. My name is Astrid Hofferson, and I believe that we will be dorm mates for the year." She held out her hand for Elsa to shake, and she did so.

"Alright," said Astrid. "Well, I've already decorated my side of the room, so you can get to work on yours whenever. If you don't touch my stuff, then I won't touch yours, and we'll be friends. I'm gonna go visit my friends and give you some space to get settled. I'll be back around two o' clock."

With that, Astrid walked out the room, leaving Elsa to decorate. Elsa looked at Astrid's side of the room, trying to find and inspiration. Astrid's side had posters of rock bands on the walls, along with some display weapons on it. It really showed a lot about her character, which Elsa liked. Suddenly, Elsa got her inspiration.

Elsa used her powers to create a small blanket, kind of like the ice fabric that she had made her current outfit out of, and made a pillow to go along with it. She tinted them both with a light blue. Then she used more of her powers to put light frost on her bed, which was originally white, but the frost made it look like a very light ice-blue. Elsa then covered the walls, which were a nice white color as well, with many snowflake designs.

When she was done personalizing her side, she then went over to her dresser and began to unpack. She did this fast, because she didn't have any actual clothes. She always made her own out of her ice, so there was no need for any that her parents would buy for her. Instead, she filled her drawers with her other things.

Her top drawer was filled to the brim with stacks of papers that she used to draw on and sometimes write short stories with as well as having a stack of poster-sized coloring pages, coloring pens, color pencils, and crayons. Her second drawer was filled with her jewelry, because no matter how many times she had told them not to, her parents always bought her jewels and such, especially sapphires, which they claimed "brought out her eyes." Her third drawer was where she decided to put her computer and computer accessories.

Last but not least, she put her small trinkets on top of the dresser. Her favorite of all was a small merry-go-round that she had made out of ice, and enchanted it to move. Next to it there was a small music box that her parents had given her long ago, and made it to sing to her in her own mother's voice, followed closely by a small figurine of a snowman with a slightly off-shaped head. Finally, there was a small ice castle that she had made with her powers years before; she didn't even know when she had made it.

Finally she was done with everything. She looked at her bedside table, where her clock sat. It was nearly one o' clock. Having nothing else to do, Elsa decided to go to the school cafeteria and get some lunch. The problem was that she only realized after she left the room that she didn't know where the school cafeteria was.

Deciding that she might as well figure it out, Elsa took to wandering the huge building, exploring. She walked around the place, until finally she found someone in the halls and decided to ask for directions. She walked over to the person and lightly tapped their shoulder.

The person turned around, and her eyes widened slightly.

The person was a boy, and he had white- literally white, not blonde –hair and startling blue eyes. He had a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes sparkled in fun. He wore a blue hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. He was very handsome, and Elsa had a hard time formulating a sentence in her mind.

"Yes?" the boy asked, grinning.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie. "Um, can you please tell me where the cafeteria is?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Of course, I was actually about to head there myself," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Jack Frost. Follow me, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." He motioned for her to follow him, and she did.

"So," he said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Can you tell me your name? Or do I have to make one up for you?"

"My name is Elsa," she replied.

He smiled brightly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said. She blushed.

"Th-thanks." she answered.

Finally they made it to the cafeteria. He walked her inside, and motioned for her to sit down next to him. He led her to a table with many other students already sitting there. Elsa instantly recognized one of them. Astrid was sitting there next to a dark haired boy with longish hair, wearing black jeans and a dark green tee shirt, along with winter boots much like hers.

Across the table sat a dark haired African girl with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a cream colored tank top with light green shorts that stopped just before her knees. Her hair was kept up in a bun atop her head. There seemed to be slight bags under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept well.

Next to her sat another girl. This one had flaming red hair that seemed to be unmanageable, and it hung free over her shoulders. She wore a dark aqua-colored long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. On her feet she had regular aqua colored tennis shoes. She was chatting happily with the girl across from her.

Another boy sat next to them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black tee shirt and jeans. His shoes were tattered tennis shoes that he must have had for God knows how long. He kept running his hand through his hair, as though trying to mess it up more than it already was.

Finally Jack and Elsa got to the table. The rest of the people looked up. Astrid grinned. "Hey, Elsa," she said. "I see you've already met my buddy Jack."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I got lost so he helped me find the cafeteria."

"Oh," said the boy next to Astrid. "Well then, we might as well introduce ourselves."

It turned out that the boy's name was Hiccup, and he and Astrid were together. The African girl was named Tiana, the red haired girl in the aqua colored clothes was Merida, and the blonde boy was Kristoff

All of them became friends immediately. Elsa sat next to Merida, who hit it off with her immediately, and Jack sat next to Hiccup, who seemed to be his best friend. They talked for what seemed like forever before three new people arrived. Elsa grinned.

The first was Anna, who smiled widely and hugged Elsa tightly before sitting next to her. The second was a blonde girl named Rapunzel who was apparently her dorm mate. She had long blond hair that went all the way to her lower back, and wore a lavender blouse with a darker purple skirt that went to her knees. She wore purple flats.

The last person was a dark haired boy who later introduced himself as Flynn Rider (though Rapunzel argued that his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert). He wore brown jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue vest. He wore hiking boots on his feet. He held hands tightly with Rapunzel.

The two newcomers walked to the table, and Anna finally let her sister go.

Jack looked shocked. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

"Anna is my sister," Elsa explained. "How do you know her?"

"Oh," said Jack. "We met Anna almost as soon as she got here."

Elsa smiled fondly at her sister, who went to sit beside Flynn and Rapunzel. "Not that I can say I'm surprised," she said. "Anna makes friends faster than she can introduce herself sometimes." They all laughed and got to know each other better, and soon Elsa had learned quite a bit about her new friends.

Tiana spoke with a strong southern accent and lived in New Orleans. Merida was from DomBroch, Ireland and spoke with a slightly fading accent of her own. She soon learned why everyone had been accepted to the school as well, because in order to get in you would have to have magical powers, be in relation to someone with magical powers, have shown bravery in one form or other, or know about magical creatures and/or magic itself.

Astrid and Hiccup were owners and trainers/breeders of dragons, Jack apparently had ice powers not unlike Elsa's, Tiana had been cursed to be a frog at some point, but the spell was broken when she became a princess by marrying her now-husband, a boy who was one year out of school named Navine, Merida had saved her mother when she had been turned into a bear by magic, Kristoff knew some magic because his family were trolls, Rapunzel had magic healing hair that glowed when she sang, and Flynn knew about it.

Elsa smiled. Their stories were extraordinary. Her own was rather boring. She had simply been born with ice powers and had been learning to control them. Anna had gotten in because she knew of the magic and was in relation to Elsa, who had magic herself. When Jack had told her of his powers, however, she had been very pleased. He had shown her that he could conjure a snowflake out of thin air, and had bet that she couldn't do anything so amazing, because she had as of yet not told him of her powers. She had scoffed and held up her hand. Instantly the whole cafeteria had light snow covering it, and the whole table had gaped. Then Jack had gotten cocky again.

"Bet you can't make it stop," he had said challengingly. She had laughed. "How much you wanna bet?" she had asked. All of the people who thought Jack was right had put down ten dollars. She had snapped her fingers, and instantly the snow on the floor disappeared and the small snow clouds that had gathered went away. Elsa made fifty dollars out of that bet.

Nearly an hour later, everyone started to go back to their dorm rooms, promising to meet the next day for breakfast before classes started. They went back in pairs, according to who was a dorm mate with whom. Jack went with Hiccup, Anna went with Rapunzel, Tiana went with Merida, Astrid obviously went with Elsa, and Kristoff went with Flynn.

Elsa sat on her bed in her side of the room. "Cool decorations," said Astrid, looking the room over. "Where did you get them?"

"I made them," answered Elsa. "I learned to make ice fabric when I was little. I never liked the feeling of cloth, so I make my own clothes out of ice."

Astrid grinned. "Remind me to ask for your help when we go dress shopping for the back to school dance." she said.

Elsa laughed. "I don't think that you would want me to make your dress unless you want it to be ice blue," she said. "I still haven't learned how to make it in different colors except for blue, dark blue, and dark purple."

"I could go for the purple," said Astrid, smiling. "But I think I'll leave the blue for you. Anyway, the girls and I are going to go shopping for the dance later this week. Wanna come and help us pick what to wear? It might give you inspiration on what to make for yourself."

"Maybe," said Elsa. "But I don't think I'll be going. I don't have a date or anything, and it seems like almost all of you guys will. I mean, Kristoff obviously likes Anna, you and Hiccup are going out, as are Rapunzel and Flynn."

"Excuse me?" said Astrid. "Jack totally likes you! I would be surprised if he didn't ask you out tomorrow. And even if he doesn't, Tiana is going, even though her boyfriend is in New Orleans and she won't see him till school's out, and Merida doesn't have a boyfriend at all! Not having a date isn't a reason not to go."

"Okay, first," said Elsa, her cheeks pink. "Jack doesn't like me. And second, Merida has three guys trailing after her all the time. She just won't date them because she's too independent. And Tiana is proud enough that she doesn't care if she does or doesn't have a date. There is a big difference between those two girls and me."

"Okay," said Astrid. "If you had a date, would you go?"

"I guess," said Elsa. "But like I said, nobody here likes me so it's not like it matters."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "My god, girl!" she said. "You sound like a soap opera. Just get it over with and have fun with your friends, date or not!"

Elsa sighed, knowing that this would be the end of the conversation. "Alright," she said. "I guess I'll go."

Astrid smiled again and went over to her desk, presumably to email someone, and was quiet. Elsa looked at her clock. It was only three o' clock. There was plenty to do, so she decided to go around the grounds and explore the grounds. She took off her blue jacket, as it was nearly eighty degrees outside, and walked out of the room.

She went down the same elevator that she had used when she had gotten there earlier that day, and out the front door, telling miss Snow White that she would be exploring the grounds until about four or five o' clock. She walked toward the fountain and smiled.

She froze some of the random water droplets that would come out, but soon she was having a lot of fun. She froze the whole thing, freezing the pool at the bottom into a huge skating rink. Then she changed her heels into skating boots and got on, floating gracefully on the ice.

She spun in perfect movements on the ice, doing the same as she had so many times before when she had been stressed or wanted to get away from everything else. It made her feel happy every time. She transformed her current outfit into an ice skating outfit in a second, and suddenly every thought of the handsome Jack Frost was pushed from her mind.

Suddenly a voice broke her concentration. "Nice moves, Elsa," it said.

 **Okay, so for the first few chapters there won't be any real changes except for small stuff like grammar, spelling, and small things in the plot, but around the next two or three chapter's you'll see big improvement I think. Anyway, please review! I'll post as soon as possible.**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


	2. Back to School Dance

**Hey everyone! Okay, so again, this one was pretty much the same, but like I said I actually think that when I originally wrote it I didn't actually do anything that I wanna change too drastically until the chapter after next, and really it's only that because apparently I'm a moron because I forgot to copy and paste the previous chapters after chapter three before I deleted the story, so almost everything will be different from here on out. Nevertheless, you will get this story finished, I swear, and it will be amazing.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm gonna call Disney and see if the dollar that I have to my name will be enough to buy these characters from them…**

Elsa jumped, causing her to trip and fall. She got up, frowning, and looked toward the voice. There stood the white haired form of Jack Frost. "Jack!" she laughed. "You made me fall!" He laughed and offered his hand to pull her up, and she gratefully took it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jack pulled his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"Um, I just wanted to, err, ask you a question," he said.

She smiled. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um, well," he stammered. "I was just, err, wondering if maybe, um, you would go to the back to school dance with me?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her grip on his hand loosened, sending her falling backward again. This time, however, he caught her by the waist and pulled her back up. "You don't have to," he said, though he looked deflated.

"No, I want to," she said quickly, her eyes widening. "I was just surprised."

His smile returned. "Awesome!" he said. "I'll, um see you tomorrow then!" He ran- well, almost skipped –back up the front steps happily. She laughed at him and followed suit, as it was now getting dark and she was sure it was near six o' clock.

She walked back to the room in a happy daze, and decided to just conjure up some food with her magic instead of going to the cafeteria. She went to her dorm and did so, finding that Astrid was at dinner and not in the room. "I can't wait for the dance," she mused as she ate.

She fell asleep early, at only eight o' clock that night, deep blue eyes and mischievous smiles plaguing her dreams.

* * *

Three days later, the girls went out to get their dresses for the dance. Everyone had been reasonably surprised and excited when they had found out that Jack and Elsa were going together, and now the dance was the next day, making all of the girls very nervous about what they would wear.

Elsa had decided that she would, indeed, be making her dress out of her ice magic, but while they were shopping she managed to find a good idea for what she might make the dress look like. She decided to make it have long, light blue see-through sleeves, make it a slightly darker light blue, and very slim, going down to her ankles, and it would have a slit going down the left leg, and it would have an over-layer that matched the sleeves on the skirt. She had her hair in a braid over her shoulder, beautifully and artfully messy.

Merida was going to wear an aqua-colored dress with a semi-ball-gown-ish skirt and a square neckline with a gold belt around where the top of her skirt was and the neck. She had decided on matching aqua-colored flats since nobody (Anna or Rapunzel) could talk her into making her outfit "even more girly by adding heels." Her hair was down, as per usual.

Anna was going to wear a dress with an A-Line green skirt (striped with lighter green and green-yellow) and a black bodice with two off-the-shoulder sleeves that matched the skirt. With it she would wear a pair of black two-inch heels. Her hair had been braided at the sides and then put up into an elaborate bun.

Rapunzel would wear a dress with a dark purple bodice that stopped right under the bist, with the skirt being a lighter shade of purple with a powder-pink see-through layer on top of the skirt and a dark purple pair of shoulder-length sleeves with elbow-length sleeves that matched the pink material on the skirt. Her hair was down and pin-straight.

Astrid wore a dress with a knee-length grey skirt and a light blue halter-top bodice, along with black tights and her regular boots. Her hair was in a messy braid over her shoulder and it looked beautiful on her.

Tiana wore a ball gown with a leafy design, with a green bodice and a mostly green skirt with hints of green-yellow. Her hair was in a bun held together by a pretty silver hairclip with a decorative pink water flower of some sort. Maybe a lily, thought Elsa.

The girls each let the store smiling and laughing together, and then Anna got an idea. "Hey, guys," she said. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?"

Everyone thought for a moment before suddenly Merida snapped her fingers. "What do you guys wanna bet that their goofing off in their dorms rather than getting ready for the dance?" she asked.

"I don't make sucker bets," said Tiana. The other girls laughed.

"I would be more than willing to bet that that's exactly what they're doing," said Merida. "Anyone brave enough to bet against me?"

Anna's hand shot up. "How about this," she said. "I bet that all of them except for Kristoff and Hiccup are goofing off."

Astrid laughed. "I would bet on that," she said.

"Maybe so," replied Elsa. "But I'm gonna take that bet and change it a bit. I think that Jack will be getting ready for the dance as well." Several of the other girls bet along with her, and when everyone had made their bets, they headed back to the school to spy on the boys and see who was right.

When they got here, Anna volunteered to go to the door and spy on the boys to see who was inside partying. She stood outside the door and opened it slightly, just enough to peek inside. She frowned when she saw what was going on inside Hiccup and Jack's room.

All of the boys had assembled and were standing in the middle of the room in what appeared to be the clothes that they would be wearing to the ball. It was kind of sweet, actually. She went back to Elsa's room, where the girls had intended to meet.

"Nobody won," she said sadly. Then her mood brightened. "They were all talking to each other and getting ready for the dance! It was _so_ sweet!" She giggled her girlish giggle, and the rest of the girls sighed, before some began to drift off into their daydreams.

It was Tiana who finally broke the silence. "Okay, all of you lovesick girlie girls," she said. "Let's get ready for the dance. We need to get our hair done and we need to lay our stuff out so that straight after classes tomorrow we can get ready and dressed."

The girls consented. After all, they would have an early start the next day; they needed to get this night done so that they could go to sleep soon.

Classes seemed to go by in slow motion the next day; first period Math was unbearable, but that wasn't anything new, but what was new was the fact that Jack's favorite class, History, couldn't seem to end quickly enough for her. Finally, the day was over.

The girls headed to Elsa's room while the boys headed to Jack's. The boys got dressed in the suits that they had gotten earlier in the week and went to the auditorium, where the dance was to be held, to wait for the girls. Hiccup and Jack were deep in conversation when suddenly Hiccup poked Jack's shoulder.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked dumbstruck, and he simply pointed toward the doorway. Jack and Hiccup looked up, and Jack gasped. The girls were walking in, laughing together. They looked beautiful, but Jack just couldn't keep his eyes off of one of them in particular.

Elsa looked stunning.

He walked up to her, in a daze, and held out his hand to her. "M-may I have this dance?" he asked. She giggled and took his hand.

"Sure," she said. He grinned and took her to the middle of the floor, where one of their favorite songs were playing.

He laughed as she began to sing along with the music, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful girl in his arms.

Jack didn't remember the last time he had felt this way. Elsa looked like she was having a blast, and _he_ was having the time of his life. He looked around. After he had come to dance with Elsa, his friends had apparently joined, because now everyone was dancing to a song, and everyone had found their dates and were apparently having just as much fun as he was.

They both walked over to the punch bowl and got something to drink, and Jack checked his watch. It was nearly eight o' clock, meaning they had been there two hours. It barely felt like ten minutes to him, though. He watched as she smiled and laughed with their friends, who had already been on and off of the dance floor too many times to count.

Suddenly a slow song came on and Jack looked at Elsa, who was smiling widely still as she talked to Mulan. He came over next to her, and grinned. "Excuse me, but may I cut in?" he asked. Mulan giggled and left, in search of Shang. "May I have this dance?" he asked Elsa.

Elsa turned bright red but gave him her hand.

He led her to the middle of the room, where he put his hand on her waist and placed hers on his shoulder before taking her other hand in his. They swayed to the beat of the music, and she put her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. They simply stood there like that for a moment, before he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

As he tilted her head up to meet his eyes, Elsa took in a breath. _Is he going to kiss me?_ she thought to herself. _Do I want him to?_ She wasn't sure.

She looked into his eyes. "Elsa?" he said. "I like you a lot, probably more than any other girl I've met. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I like you, too, Jack," she said. "I would love to be your girlfriend." They both grinned at each other, and neither could seem to wipe the smile off of their faces.

* * *

The next day, Elsa woke up hoping that her memories weren't all a dream. She remembered all of last night, and to her it seemed like a fairytale. She had gone back to the dorm in a daze, and fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, not even bothering to change out of her gown.

She got up and out of bed to get ready for the day. The day before had been Friday, so it was now weekend, and for that she was glad. As she got up, she realized that Astrid had already left the dorm. She stretched out and got up, changing her gown into her same tank top and jeans.

She looked at her clock and realized that it was only nine o' clock, so she ran down to the cafeteria to get breakfast and find her friends. She found them at their regular table, talking and laughing. Jack had his back to her, but was talking cheerfully with Hiccup.

Elsa came up behind her, putting her fingers to her lips to signal to those who had seen her not to say anything, and then covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said.

Jack laughed. "Hmm, let me see…" he said. "Could it be Rapunzel?"

"Nope," she laughed.

"Astrid?"

"Nope," she said.

"Oh, I know," he feigned realization. "Is it my beautiful girlfriend Elsa?"

"Of course," she giggled, sitting down next to him. He snapped his fingers.

"Should have known sooner," he pretended to scold himself. "But I think I know how to make it up to you!"

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"How?" she replied.

"By taking you on a romantic date of course," he said. "That is, if you'd like to."

Elsa laughed. "Of course I would," she answered.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Okay, lovebirds." he said. "Stop flirting and let's eat!" He took another huge bite of cereal for emphasis.

Jack laughed. "Alright," he said.

"Thank you," said Hiccup, his mouth still full. The whole table laughed at this. Then Elsa noticed something. "Everyone else is here but Anna," she said. "Where is she?"

"Oh," said Kristoff. "She met some guy named Hans yesterday when she first got here, and today she saw him again and went to talk to him. She'll be here soon I think." Was it just her, or did he seem a bit bitter about that fact?

"Alright," said Elsa. "I'm gonna go get some cereal; I'll be right back." She got up and made her way to the buffet, where the chef, Kronk, was busy making eggs.

"Need anything, little lady?" he asked. "Just as bowl of cereal, chef." Elsa said, laughing. The kind man did what she asked and she walked back to the table.

The rest of the day was uneventful, up to the point when Jack picked her up for the date. He came to her dorm room door with a lily, which he knew was her favorite flower. Neither had dressed up much, as neither needed to. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said. "Let's go!"

 **So…..? What did you think? Good, bad? Either way, leave me a review and let me know!**

 **So some of you might notice that I decided to leave out a kiss between Jack and Elsa that I included in the original, but I figured that Elsa probably wouldn't want to rush into stuff like that, being who she is, so I left it out. Instead, I'm gonna have their relationship be a little bit slower than before.**

 **Anyway, as I said before, review, and I'll update soon!**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


	3. Time For The Date

**Hey random people! So oh my gosh I actually got a review this past chapter, thanks so much Frozen07212000! To all of my other readers, don't worry I love you guys too. Also, thanks to everyone who has already favorited/followed this story. Honestly, with the amount of times my phone goes off with an email notification every day, I'm glad I always have it on silent or off, because if I didn't I would definitely have detention.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have anything to say, just that I will probably update a little less often from now on, as I've mentioned before, because I have to write my stuff now from imagination. It should be fun. Anyway, it should be about every week that I put one up, but sometimes it might be a month is I get really busy. Never more than that, though, I promise.**

 **Alright, so I'll let you go now. See you later!**

 **Disclaimer: Disney said that I would have to have more than just my dollar to buy the characters. *cries***

Jack took Elsa outside, where a cab was waiting for them. He opened the gates and made a fake bow. "Milady," he said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Thank you, Mister Frost," Elsa said, sticking her nose in the air and trying to look pretentious. Jack laughed.

As they got in, Jack whispered something in the taxi drivers' ear and handed him some money. The man took it and started driving. "Where are we going?" asked Elsa.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Jack, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Elsa pouted. "Pleeeeease tell me?" she asked. "Nope," said Jack. Elsa pretended to pout some more before smiling slightly, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Finally the cab stopped, and Jack helped Elsa out of the car. She gasped when she saw where they were.

The Glass Slipper was the go-to fancy restaurant for the entire city. Outside, it was an old time-y looking building with bright lights spelling the name, with a big, blue, light-up glass slipper outline between the words 'Glass' and 'Slipper.'

"Jack!" she said. "I'm not dressed to go to someplace this fancy!" It was only semi-true; she was wearing a nice, medium-blue skirt that stopped at her knees and an ice blue tank top with matching flats, and her hair was up in a braid, so she didn't look bad at all, but she definitely wasn't dressed for a fancy restaurant.

He laughed lightly and looked straight in her eyes. "You don't have to be," he said. "You look absolutely beautiful no matter what you wear." She blushed lightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, inspecting herself.

"Yes," he said softly, the smile gone from his face. He was serious now. "You're beautiful no matter what."

"Okay," she said softly, uncertainly, but she decided to trust him anyway. She blushed at the complement. He grinned at her assent, grabbing her hand, and led her inside.

Inside, there was a pretty hostess who stood behind the little stand. She had her golden hair up in a bun and wore a light blue dress shirt and a black pair of dress pants. She grinned. "Hello," she said. "My name is Cinderella. May I be of service to you?"

"Yes please," said Jack. "I have reservations under Jack Frost."

"Oh, right here," she answered, looking down at her clipboard. "Please follow me."

They followed her to a small booth table in the back, where not many people sat. They sat down, and the hostess walked away as Elsa grabbed her menu. "Everything looks really good," she said after a moment.

Jack laughed. "Get whatever you want, love." he said. "Tonight's my treat."

Elsa was about to argue, but he held up a hand to silence her. "No arguments," he said quickly. She sighed.

"Alright," she consented. She looked back down at her menu. Suddenly there was a lady that came up. She was about as old as Snow White and Cinderella, with medium brown hair, and wore the same thing as Cinderella but with a yellow dress shirt.

"Hello, ma'am and sir," she said. "My name is Belle, and I will be your waitress for this evening. Do either of you want something to eat or drink?"

"Yes, please," said Elsa. "I'll have tea, please."

"And I'll have a hot chocolate," said Jack politely.

The girl nodded, writing down the orders. "And would you like anything to eat?" she asked.

"I'll just have a bowl of spaghetti and some bread sticks, please," said Elsa.

"And I'll take a salad and spaghetti with meatballs," said Jack.

"Alright," said Belle. She smiled. "I'll be right back with the food," she said. She walked away to the kitchens.

The couple talked for nearly twenty minutes, eating their appetizers that they had ordered (cheese sticks for Elsa and wings for Jack), before the waitress came back with their food. It looked absolutely amazing. Elsa grabbed her fork as soon as the food got to her, quickly taking as big a bite as was ladylike, and swallowed the hot pasta.

"Somebody is enjoying their food," commented Jack with a smirk a while later. Elsa had finished her food already and was working on a large chocolate ice cream with lots of strawberry topping and a small cherry on top. Of course, by this point the cherry was gone, the ice cream almost nonexistent as she had eaten so much.

"You're one to talk," said Elsa, pointing to Jack's own large chocolate cake covered in chocolate ice cream. It was almost gone. They both laughed.

"Touché," he said, grinning still. Elsa took the last bite of her ice cream and sighed, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'm full," she moaned. Jack laughed at her.

Then he finished his, and groaned as well. "Sorry for laughing," he said. "Karma really is a witch." It was Elsa's turn to laugh now. She glanced down at her watch and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Jack," she exclaimed. "It's nearly eight o' clock!"

He jumped up quickly, flagging down the waitress. "Miss Belle," he said. "I would like to have the check, please." She smiled and obliged, quickly bringing the check. He paid for the meal and then ran out, Elsa at his heels. They both laughed as the cab drove them home.

When they got to the school, he walked her to the door, pulling it open for her, still laughing. He walked her to her bedroom, which, coincidentally, managed to be only three doors down from his. "Goodnight, Elsa," he said. They had stopped laughing, and were now simply smiling at each other.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said. She was about to walk in the room, when she suddenly turned around. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then ran back inside the room, closing the door on a very shocked and happy white-haired boy.

Jack put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and walked back toward the room. He walked in, making Hiccup turn toward him from his position on his bed. He grinned at his best friend, and then looked confused when he saw the goofy look his Jack wore.

"What has you in such a good mood, Jack?" he asked. "I take it you liked the date with Elsa?"

"Oh," said Jack. "Nothing really." Jack lay on his own bed and thought of how wonderful that night had been, from the moment he picked her up to the time he dropped her back off, completely unaware of the strange look his best friend was giving him.

Meanwhile, Elsa walked into the room, sitting down on her bed dreamily. Astrid immediately got up from where she was sitting at her desk. "What has you in such a good mood?" she asked, sitting on her own bed.

"I just got back from that date with Jack," she said dreamily.

Astrid smirked. "So I take it I was right about him liking you?"

"Yeah," sighed Elsa.

"Okay, girl," said Astrid, holding up her hands in the universal sign for stop. "Don't start with the lovey-dovey girlie sighing daydreaming stuff."

Elsa laughed. "Okay," she said. "I'm out of dream land."

"Good," said Astrid, grinning. "I thought I would have to hit you with a book or something." Elsa threw her pillow at Astrid, laughing. Astrid frowned slightly. "Why is your pillow so cold?" she asked.

Elsa felt her pillow. "Feels fine to me," she said, shrugging. Then she realized what the problem was. "Oh! I made the pillow and blanket out of ice, just like my clothes." Astrid shivered.

"But how do you not freeze?" she asked. "The cold never bothered me," Elsa said, shrugging again. "What with the ice powers and stuff."

Astrid looked at her like she had grown a second head, but said nothing further on the subject. "Alrighty then," she said. "It's pretty late, and I wanna get up early tomorrow, so it's time for bed I would say. Goodnight Elsa." She turned on her back and turned off her lamp, bathing the room in darkness.

Elsa turned on her phone's flashlight so as not to disturb her roommate and walked to her drawer with her coloring stuff in it. She didn't want to make noise and wake up Astrid, so she grabbed out one of her coloring books as well as her colored pencils and pens and got working.

* * *

Elsa woke the next morning lying on top of her papers. She couldn't recall when she fell asleep last night, but she didn't particularly care, either. She got up and looked outside. It was sunrise, her favorite part of the day, though she rarely saw it because she was always asleep.

She smiled as she saw the sun rise. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired at all. Looking over at Astrid's bed, she saw that she was still asleep. Elsa got herself dressed for the day and sat back down, though instead of coloring she pulled out one of her favorite books and started to read.

Nearly an hour later, Astrid woke up. "You're up early?" she asked sleepily, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah," said Elsa, still reading. "I woke up and saw no point in going back to sleep, so I stayed up and started reading my book." At this, she lifted her book slightly as if to show Astrid.

Astrid yawned. "Oh," she said. "Cool." She got up and walked to the bath room to get dressed, still talking, though Elsa couldn't figure what she was saying. When she finally came back out, Elsa heard, "-And then coming home late yesterday night only to wake up before me? That was awesome, girl."

By now, Elsa and Astrid were walking to the cafeteria, still talking. They sat down in front of Jack and Hiccup (who were the only two that were early risers of the boys in the group) today, so that they could still talk to one another. "Why are you sitting all the way over there, Astrid?" asked Hiccup, pouting slightly.

Astrid laughed. "I'm only two feet away, Hic!" she said. "I think you'll live."

Jack pouted at Elsa. "Please, Snowflake?" he asked, patting the empty seat next to him.

Elsa shook her head, laughing. "Nope," she said. "I wanna talk to my friend, and so I'm gonna sit right here, barely two feet away, so that I can."

Both boyfriends frowned and pretended to pout.

The girls laughed at their boyfriend's reactions as the rest of their friends gradually made their way to the cafeteria. Most looked completely sleep. Anna, of course, was falling half asleep on the table, because though she was very bubbly in the afternoon hours, she was most definitely _not_ a morning person.

It took until about eight in the morning, when the sun was shining brightly already, for everyone to wake up properly, and by that point Anna had decided to go and talk to that Hans boy again, so Elsa didn't see her for a while.

In fact, it was nearly dinnertime again when she did see her, and that was oonly across the cafeteria because she was sitting next to a bunch of other boys, the closest one being about Kristoff's height and stature, but with red brown hair. Elsa couldn't see him clearly though, because he and Anna were facing away from her. She didn't speak to her sister for the rest of the day, being that she was MIA, and fell asleep slowly, becoming a bit worried for her sister.

* * *

 _"Elsa," whispered a soft voice. "Psssst."_

 _Elsa felt a soft weight climb on the bed. "Elsa!" said Anna's child voice again. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Elsa groaned as Anna tried to shake her awake._

 _"Anna," she said, trying to be patient. She was a child again. "Go back to sleep!"_

 _Anna plopped down on top of Elsa, lying down. "I just can't," she said. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to_ play _!" Elsa couldn't help the smile that took over her face. She pushed the small child off of her and onto the floor._

 _"Go play by yourself!" she said, but in a happy voice. She closed her eyes again and lay back down._

 _It was all of about two seconds before Anna clambered back onto her. She leaned over her, opening one of Elsa's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a hushed voice. Elsa's face broke into a grin._

 _The girls ran to the ballroom, where they often played. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna said happily, clapping. Elsa waved her hands, and made snow start falling inside the big room. Anna awed at the amazing magical display. "This is amazing!" she yelled._

 _The girls played for an hour or so, making a snowman named Olaf, ice skating, and having snowball fights. It was the most fun that they had had yet. Then tragedy struck._

 _Elsa made huge snow piles as her sister jumped from one to the net. She laughed as she did so. "Slow down!" Elsa laughed. Anna didn't oblige. She jumped from pile to pile, Elsa catching her each time. She jumped and jumped, and each time Elsa had to make the piles faster and faster to catch her sister._

 _Elsa slipped, trying to catch her._

 _"Anna!" Elsa yelled, still trying to catch her. She misfired, and suddenly, there was Anna, lying on the floor unconscious. "Anna!" Elsa yelled again, clutching her sister to her. "Mama, Papa!"_

 _She held her sister to her. "It's okay, Anna," she promised. "I got you!"_

Elsa woke with a start from the terrible dream, her heart beating fast. She felt like crying. The dream was actually a memory, from when she and her sister was small. Anna had temporarily forgotten all about her sister's powers, and it had made a rift in their relationship for a while.

Needless to say, it was not one of Elsa's favorite things to think about. But she had had nightmares about it on and off ever since it happened, and every time Elsa felt sorry that she had hurt her sister. It had actually made her resent her powers for a little while, up until her sister had relearned about them and forgiven her sister.

Elsa fell back to sleep fitfully that night, unknowing what the next day would bring.

 **Sooooo? Yeah, like I said, this chapter had more changes than the last one, but still not many. From here on out, however, as I said before, every single thing for the most part will be different.**

 **I decided against the whole Pitch-badguy-dance thing that happened in the original, so the rest of this should be pretty cool to write, since it's not on a script anymore. The only difference is that this time, I will be keeping it for the most part about things like what would happen in High School and stuff like that, not the whole angsty-villain-trying-to-kill-people thing from last time.**

 **Anyway, as always, please review! Virtual cookies to everyone that does!**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


	4. Hans' Confession

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh if I had known that virtual cookies got reviews I would have offered them on chapter one! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!**

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to update; I have been in such a funk lately and I only recently got out of it. However, I should be just about over it now.**

 **There's a bit of suspense in this chapter, so hopefully that's good. See you later!**

 **Rachel Kate Doxey: Lol thanks for the review! I'm glad I got the Rachel Seal of Approval. Review again maybe?**

 **Guest: Don't worry; I don't think I'll ever stop.**

 **M.A.: Hehe I thought so. You can have more if you review again ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You have the wrong girl!**

Elsa woke up the morning after her nightmare feeling more tired than when she went to sleep, as well as a little more worried for Anna than the night before. When she went down to breakfast, she looked at Kristoff first, before even saying anything to her boyfriend.

"Who's Hans?"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," she said. "Who is Hans? What do you know about him? Why is he suddenly carrying Anna around on his arm like his perfect little pet?"

Kristoff looked saddened by her description, but nevertheless he began speaking. "I don't know much about him," he said. "I know that he's in our grade, and that he's captain of the football team. He's the class clown; he doesn't make bad grades, but not good ones, either. I also know that he is thirteenth in line to inherit his parent's law company, after his twelve older brothers. Other than that, I know zilch."

She looked at the others in the group. "Anybody have anything to add?"

"He's a jerk," offered Rapunzel. "He dated my friend Tinkerbell a while back; apparently he's a player. He wanted Tink because he wanted to get back at her current boyfriend, Peter, and he knew that Peter liked her."

"Geez," said Jack. "That's harsh."

"You're telling me," said Rapunzel. "Tink was crying nonstop for like a week afterward. It wasn't until she and Peter got together that she finally felt better, and even now she's still ticked off at him."

Meanwhile, Elsa's hands were in fists as she tried to control her magic. "Then what the heck does he want with my baby sister?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. "She's three freaking years younger than him!"

Jack stood and walked over to where she was now sitting next to Merida and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we're gonna figure it out. We just have to talk to your sister today at lunch. For now, let's get to class."

The next few months went by slowly for Elsa. Being that she usually did better in the winter than in the summer, it was understandable that the extreme heat was more than a little bit uncomfortable for her, though most native Californians were used to it.

Finally, sometime around Thanksgiving, Principle Disney decided to allow Jack and Elsa to make it snow as long as it stayed on school grounds and he was able to make a mirage so as to not allow natives to see the oddity.

In response to the snow, most students were pleased, if a little bothered by the cold. Elsa's friends, Anna included, stayed inside more often, and bundled up more when they went out. Elsa met Anna's new "boyfriend" Hans more than once, though he obviously made an effort to not be in her company, and she didn't trust him a bit. He was kind and polite in his demeanor toward her, but she didn't trust his eyes, and to her, that was a big thing.

Of course she had brought he matter up to her sister, but Anna refused to listen and insisted that Elsa was simply being overprotective and paranoid. This had led to more than one fight between the sisters.

One night in early December proved Elsa right to be mistrusting of Hans. She had been walking back to her room, for once by herself since Jack was busy outside and had decided to come in late and the others were already in their rooms, when suddenly someone came up behind her and put their hand over her mouth. She froze for a moment before quickly freezing the upper layer of skin on the person's hand, making them let go of her, and turning around, her stance ready to fight.

When she turned, she was met with the sight of none other than Hans. "What do you want?" she nearly growled.

He smirked at her, though he was holding his hand, which was half-frozen. "I wanted to warn you," he growled. "Don't interfere with your sister and me. Right now, she thinks I'm the best thing that has ever happened to her, and getting in the way will not only drive a wedge between you two, which you don't want, but will ruin my plans, and that is not something I will take kindly to. Got it Ice Witch?"

Memories flew into Elsa's mind. How did he know?

He roughly pushed past her, and she sunk to the floor. That nickname had only been called to her by one group of people; why and how did he know about it? And what exactly were his so called "plans" with her sister?"

And the most pressing question; what should she do about it?

"I don't think you should worry about it," said Astrid when Elsa had finished telling her about what had happened the next day. Elsa had previously confided in her friend about what had happened to strike the nickname to begin with. "Hans is just a jerk, but I doubt he could actually do you any physical damage. He's too much of a sissy."

"I don't know," said Elsa, worrying her bottom lip. "He seemed pretty sincere. But I want to know what he plans for my sister; Anna is so naïve at times, and I don't want her getting hurt because of it."

"Well what can you think of that might make it so that he would go after her?" asked Jack.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know," she said. "There's nothing really special about either of us."

"Nothin' at all?" asked Tiana. "Because everyone's got somethin' special about 'em, even if it's the fact that they're completely bland and ordinary."

"Well," said Elsa, "I mean, before our parents died they were the owners of a realtor company that was really well off, but when they died it all got put in a trust fund and neither of us get our inheritance until we're of age."

"But Anna's only in ninth grade," said Rapunzel. "She's fifteen, like me. Why would Hans wanna date someone that is three years younger than him, even when she has a trust fund, when she's still years from inheriting it?"

"I don't know," said Elsa. "But I'm gonna find out."

Her gaze went hard and she stood, leaving the cafeteria before anyone could catch her. However, right as she rounded the corner, the boy that she had previously been discussing with her friends made an appearance and she nearly ran straight into him. Before she could, however, he grabbed her arms and forced her to turn around so that she stood with her back to his chest, one hand holding hers behind her back and the other covering her mouth.

"Quiet," he said.

Right as Elsa heard her friends come out of the cafeteria, Hans stepped into an empty classroom along with Elsa and locked the doors, and through the frosted glass of the door Elsa saw her friends run right by, not knowing that she was there.

Elsa could feel her hands starting to frost as she got more and more upset, and that gave her an idea. Before he could think to do anything, she had stomped on Hans's feet, making him cry out and then let her go.

As he let her go, Elsa frosted the floor around him and started spikes growing out of it and toward him, backing him into a wall. "Now," she said menacingly. "Tell me what you want with my sister."

"I'm not telling," said Hans.

Elsa gritted her teeth and made a spike grow even father, pushing into his chain and threatening to impale him. "Yes you are," she said.

"Come on, Elsa," said Hans. "You know what I want from her."

Elsa's eyes widened. "The inheritance," she said.

Hans smirked and nodded.

"But then why not me?" she asked, voicing Tiana's question. "Why Anna?"

"Because you're dating Jack," he answered. "That, and you're not as trusting as Anna, and it's a well-known fact. It would take time for me to gain your trust, and even longer to get you to date me. So Anna was the preferable choice, especially since I'd be leaving school this year and then I'd only see her sometimes until she turned eighteen. And then I'd marry her straight out of school and then divorce her later, and I'd get half of the money. Even a fourth of the money that your parents left you is still a pretty big amount."

"But how did you know about the money?" said Elsa.

"Because I'm from a town near Arrendelle," said Hans. "As a matter of fact, my parents are the owners of another real estate company, and they make a good profit as well. But they had thirteen kids, of which I am the last, so getting a nice inheritance from them is all but impossible. So, I decided to make my own money the old fashioned way."

"Well it won't work," said Elsa. "I won't let you get away with it."

"How are you going to stop me?" asked Hans. "If you tell Anna I'll just tell her you're lying, and she'll agree with me over you any time."

"No you won't," said Elsa.

"And why is that?"

Elsa pulled a tape recorder from her pocket. "I have the entire conversation on this. I'll show it to Anna and prove it to her."

Hans's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would," said Elsa. She made all the spikes go around him to form a cage. "And I am. It should take about an hour for that ice to melt enough for you to get out, and by that point I'll have already told Anna and Principle Disney. If you're lucky you'll get expelled."

Before Hans could say anymore Elsa had walked out, leaving him behind.

 **Tah-dah! Yay!**

 **I can't believe that this chapter is finally done. However, this leaves a problem. What do I do next? Please, please, please review and tell me any suggestions you have! Thanks!**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


	5. AN

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry. I lost my computer after the last post due to us moving, and it had my newest chapter on it. This computer is actually a relative's. Along with that I have no internet where I live, so I haven't had any ability to post anything even if I had my computer. I swear that when I get internet again I'll post.**

 **To the reviewer that said not to forget this story, I promise that I won't. This story will always be close to my mind.**

 **I hope to see you all soon. Don't give up hope.**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
